


The King And His Dog

by General_Kyla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bukkake, Dominant Armitage Hux, Feeding, First Time Blow Jobs, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Partners, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Ben Solo‘s entire life has been in the hands of a cruel slave owner. His life was an endless cycle of work and punishment, until a strange man dressed in white shows interest in him at an auction. The white king pays the price. What awaits Ben in his castle?





	1. Ride To The Castle

Ben‘s legs and arms were tied behind his back, he was forced to sit in the dirt and endure the noisy crowd that had gathered around him. It was third the auction his master had brought him to. And just like previous times, he was quickly thrown aside in favor of prettier, more obedient slaves.

His tired eyes wandered through the people standing in front of the him and the other slaves. Ben felt lucky that so far none of these disgusting creatures had shown any interest in buying him. His mind came up with the most twisted fantasies about what they would do to him.

Ben knew he was a pleasure slave, raised to please any man who had enough credits to afford him. His master made sure he kept his precious virginity until he was sold. “It increases your value,” he once said to him.

His master yanked on his leash, quickly drawing his attention to him. Ben winced at the pain around his neck. “Stop looking like a kicked dog, you will never get sold if you keep your horrible attitude up!“ These words were enough to cut through Ben‘s thin strings of patience. He growled at him like a beast, narrowing his eyes and forgetting about the tears that streamed down his dirty cheeks.

“Oh my, he‘s quite the feisty one, isn‘t he?” a smooth voice spoke in a foreign accent. He must be from a different kingdom, Ben thought. His master let go of his leash and looked at the stranger in surprise. “He‘s a little stressed today, he‘s usually very well behaved, right?“ Ben only grunted at him as a reply. “That‘s a shame, I was looking for a challenge. I guess I will take a look at the other-“ Before the strange man could finish his sentence, the master had grabbed one of his gloved hands.

“Sir, wait! This young boy is the most disobedient, wrenched slave you‘ve ever seen! He‘s a monster.“ Ben wasn‘t sure whether to feel insulted or flattered. His eyes met the ice blue ones of the stranger, he stared down at him in awe. And Ben couldn‘t deny that he was quite handsome, definitely a few years older and slimmer than himself, but his fiery red hair and neat, white suit made him look like a king.

“That‘s what I like to hear. He‘s still a virgin, I presume?,“ the redhead asked curiously. “Of course. He‘s worth every credit, and with a little training he could become anything.“ With a pleased smile the stranger shook the master‘s hand and before Ben could realize what just had happened, his limbs were untied and his owner walked away.

Ben looked after him, watched him closely until he disappeared into the crowd. He had left him alone, alone with a strange man who looked like he owned entire lands. And now he owned Ben too.

“What‘s your name, boy?“ Ben kept his mouth shut, he wouldn’t give up his last bit of pride so easily. A hand was swiftly brought to his cheek and left a stinging red mark on his skin. “I asked you a question, I suggest you answer it.“ His voice was calm, but firm.

“Ben,“ he spat out. The stranger hummed a sweet tune as he walked around Ben until he stood behind his wounded back. “A beautiful boy like you deserves a fitting name,“ he spoke and a few moments of silence passed, “Your name shall be Kylo now.“ Suddenly Ben felt a boot digging into his backbone. “Get down, I‘m taking you to your new home.“

“You‘re going to regret spending your credits on me,“ Ben warned him. The kick he received in return was enough to make him fall on his hands. “We shall see about that, Kylo.“

Ben hesitantly followed the strange man on his hands and knees, they walked away from the masses of people until they stopped in front of an expensive looking cottage. A young, flimsy looking boy stood at attention as the redhead opened the door of the cottage. „” have prepared everything for the journey, Sir Hux,“ the boy said with a shaky voice. He threw a quick glance down at Ben, but didn‘t pay him any special attention.

Poor guy, Ben thought to himself and realized he was stuck in the same miserable situation. He dragged himself into the cottage and was about to stand up and take a seat, but the stranger, Hux, quickly pushed him back to the floor. Moments later, the servant gave the horses a quick slap with his whip and they began to trot.

“Dogs stay where they belong. Now come here,“ Hux said and pointed between his legs. Ben shook his head, refusing to come any closer. The choker around his neck was tightened until he could barely breath. Ben coughed and clawed at the leather, without any results.

It didn‘t take long before Ben swallowed his pride and crawled between Sir Hux‘s thin legs. The man chuckled in delight and patted Ben‘s head. “There we go, who‘s a good boy? Hm? Who‘s a good little dog for his king?,“ he asked in a tone one might use when speaking to a pet.

Ben growled, at least his old master didn‘t play these silly games with him. He was beginning to miss the dirty hut he used to live in. ”If you think I‘m going to howl and bark for you too, you‘re wrong, old man.“ Another smack landed on his cheeks, branding the left one this time. Before Ben could protest he was pulled up by his hair. “Listen up, you stupid animal. You‘re speaking to the king of this land, you will bow to me eventually, they all do.“

To emphasize his words, Hux tightened the grip on Ben‘s greasy locks until he had a few loose strings between his delicate fingers. “Poe, remind me to prepare a bath for my new dog when we‘re at the castle,“ the king spoke. The servant boy turned his head slightly and nodded.

“Why don‘t we start your lecturing? It‘s still a long way until we‘re home and I‘m getting quite bored of your indecent behavior,“ Hux suggested and pretended to yawn, “Let us start with your first lesson.“ Without a warning, he pressed Ben‘s face into his crotch.

Ben squirmed and turned his nose away from the king‘s clothed half-hard erection. Hux watched him struggle, amused by his slave‘s attempts at fighting back. “Don‘t be like that, can‘t you feel how excited I am to see what else your big mouth can do?“ Ben kept pushing back against the hand holding him in place. “You‘re disgusting! Let me go!“

Sir Hux ripped out another chunk of Ben‘s thick hair, drawing a loud scream from him. Pain was the only thing that never failed to break him. Ben stopped pushing, letting his reddened cheek lean against the king‘s clothed member while he tried to control his unsteady breath. “You‘re doing so well, this can be enjoyable for both of us, all you need to do is follow my orders,“ Hux spoke in a soothing voice, brushing through Ben‘s hair and over the bold spot with his fingers.

Ben nodded halfheartedly. His body was too weak to keep up the fight, it had been days since his last meal. His stomach growled. “Perfect,“ Hux said. His free hand traveled down to his belt and he carefully opened the golden buckle. Ben flinched when he felt something warm and stiff rub against his face.

“You look hungry. Be good and I will feed you,“ Hux whispered and slowly moved the tip of his erect cock over Ben‘s plump lips. Ben pouted, not bothering to open his mouth. Pre-cum leaked onto his bottom lip and ran down his chin. He watched it drip onto the floor with childlike wonder. „Say Kylo, is this your first time with a man?“

Ben looked up and let his guard fall for moment. Hux used the opportunity to slide his member between Ben‘s soft lips. The king sighed in relief and loosened his posture, letting his arms slack down at his sides. Ben closed his eyes, focusing on the bitterly sweet taste in his mouth. His tongue flicked up, licking a droplet of Hux‘s cum off his tip. “Quiet and eager like a well trained dog.“

Ben felt his own erection stiffen, this unwelcome intrusion of his body was turning him on more than he wanted to admit in front of the king. He knew it was a mistake, but he moved his head down, soon his lips met Hux’s trimmed pubic hair. Hux however longed for more, he couldn‘t stand Ben‘s teasing any longer.

He firmly grabbed both sides of Ben‘s head and forced himself balls deep into his slick mouth. Ben‘s eyes widened, panic rose inside him, he couldn‘t breath. Hux paid no mind to his dog‘s struggles, he carelessly jerked his hips forward and fucked Ben‘s mouth.

Ben put his hands onto Hux‘s thighs, he clawed into his fine pants, so deep that he could scratch his delicate white skin. The king held Ben‘s head still, he moved his boot over his slave‘s erection and began to rub circles around it. Ben blushed in embarrassment. “You like that, dog?,“ Hux voice was filled with lust, “Keep going and I won‘t stop.“

Ben didn‘t need to be told twice, he bobbed his head up and down on Hux‘s cock as fast as he could. He could feel the flesh hit the back of his throat every time he went down, he nearly gagged on it, but it was worth the risk. His reward was the blissful sensation of the king‘s leather boot on his balls.

Ben moved against the heel of the boot, desperate for more friction. His moans were muffled by his master‘s pulsing cock. “Holy mother of god, you‘re fucking good at this! A natural cocksucker!“ Suddenly Hux stepped down on Ben‘s crotch and both men cried out. Hux pulled himself out of Ben‘s mouth and his cum spurted all over his face, a few drops landed in his eyes and forced him to close them. The rest was already dropping from his hair, causing it to stick to his face.

Ben wiped the cum out of his eyes, now he saw that he had wetted his own pants with his semen. His cheeks turned bright red and with his big, dark eyes he once again met Hux‘s glance. „You look so beautiful with my cum on your face, Kylo. Come sit on my lap, my pretty pet.“

Still dazed from his orgasm, Ben accepted the offer and climbed into his master‘s lap. He rested his head against his chest, a soft hand stroked through his hair. “I will teach you so many things. Together we can do anything,“ Hux told him. “Y- Yes,“ Ben muttered and soon all that the king heard, was his slow breathing.

“We‘ve arrived, Sir Hux!,“ Poe shouted, unaware of the dozing Ben in Hux‘s arms. The cottage abruptly stopped. “Wonderful, bring the horses to the stable. I will take care of my dog.“ Poe nodded firmly and did as he was told.

“We‘re home, Kylo,“ the king announced and brushed Ben‘s locks out of his face. The light of the evening sun danced over his cheeks, he slowly opened his eyes. “Home,“ Ben repeated, “I‘m home.“


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one. <3
> 
> I‘m always open for fic requests by the way, just comment below. ~

Hux lead Ben out of the carriage. The way to his castle was paved with stones and went through a large garden. Ben‘s knees and hands were scratched and bruised when they walked up the stairs to the door.

Ben scanned his surroundings, he was desperately searching for a way to escape. He feared that Hux might tie him up or even worse, put him in a cage for the rest of his life. The gardeners, who neatly cut the edges of a couple of bushes into impressive forms, shot Ben a few odd looks. He was too embarrassed to look back at them.

Ben could only imagine how silly he looked, with the king‘s cum slowly drying on his cheeks and the wet spot on his linen pants, he was a mess and he knew it.

A sharp tug on his leash threw him back into reality. Hux snapped his fingers and the door wings flew open, two young maids stood at each side, hands folded behind their backs. They bowed before their king, eyes never leaving the carpet.

„Welcome back, sir,“ the younger girl spoke up first, „The guestrooms have been prepared and the cooks are working as hard as they can to prepare the meal you‘ve requested.“

Hux hummed in response and dismissed the maids with a hand gesture. They disappeared in a haste. Ben wondered if they had even noticed he was there, perhaps this was normal to them, their king buying some poor slave and keeping him on a leash until he grew bored of him.

It was the last part that sent shivers down Ben‘s spine, he was uncertain if Hux would simply let him leave after he was done.

He silently crawled behind the king, always staying a few inches away from his boots, they only reminded him of the things he had done. Eventually, Hux stopped at a heavy wooden door, decorated with small angels dancing above a lake. Steam arose through a creak, the scent of roses tickled Ben‘s nose.

„We‘re going to get you cleaned äup. I don‘t want to embarrass myself in front of our guests,“ Hux commented and wrinkled his nose at Ben‘s appearance. „Our guests?“ the boy questioned weakly.

„Yes, I invited them for dinner. You‘ll be the surprise of the evening, you need to look presentable.“ Ben was dragged into the bathing room before he could protest.  Hux lifted him up by his shoulders.

The king didn‘t bother to open the bindings on his shirt, he ripped the cheap cloth apart, exposing Ben‘s fairly muscular chest. Huxletst a thin finger trace over the defined muscles of his dog. His cold eyes shimmered with twisted desire.

„It should be forbidden to hide a body like this,“ he growled and brushed over one of Ben‘s soft nipples. Ben jerked back, his overly sensitive nipples have always been a weakness of his. The boy whined, hoping his master would show some sympathy for him. Hux chuckled at the pathetic noises he made, clearly enjoying the scene. He gave Ben‘s nipples one last, painful pinch, causing Ben to hiss, and moved down to his dirty pants.

They were gone with one swift hand movements, the two ripped parts falling to the ground. Ben‘s cock was impressive even when he was hanging down, he felt eyes pierce through his skin. Hux was circling him like a wolf watching his prey. „I‘m sure our guests will be more than pleased with you because I certainly am,“ Hux complimented Ben, „Now get in the tub, dog.“

Ben tipped his toe into the steaming water and backed away from it with a painful look on his face. „I can‘t, it‘s too hot,“ he pointed out and in his mind, he could already feel Hux‘s hand strike him down again. Fortunately for him, Hux gently rubbed his back and lightly spanked his lower back. „Don‘t be so childish, it will be fine, don‘t you want your king to rub your belly and wash your hair?“

Ben was about to shake his head, but then he remembered that this wasn‘t a good opportunity to get away from Hux unless he wanted to run outside with his bare, dirty body for everyone to see. „I do want that, yes,“ he finally replied. He sat down into the large tub, the water spilled over the sides, but Hux didn‘t seem to mind. Every inch of Ben‘s body burned, it took him a few moments to adjust to the heat.

Hux took a washcloth and kneeled down beside the tub. „Do you like soap, boy?“ Ben nodded and his master rubbed some against the cloth. He carefully removed his gloves and began to rub circles over Ben‘s heaving chest.

After Ben‘s hulking body was covered in soap, Hux leaned in to place a faint kiss on the resting man‘s nose. Ben‘s eyelids fluttered open and he stared straight into his master‘s eyes. „Stay still while I take care of your hair,“ he purred and began to braid Ben‘s thick, wet locks.

The soft touches lulled him back to sleep ...

Ben woke up long after Hux had finished his hair. He turned his head to see if the king was still around, but Hux was nowhere to be seen. Ben lifted himself out of the tub, the water splashed onto the floor. He took a fresh towel from the shelf and rubbed his body dry.

His hands shot up to his hair, and he felt every thin braid Hux had worked on. Maybe this was better than Ben thought it would be, the king truly seemed to care about his well-being, more than his previous owner for sure. He noticed the shining mirror standing to his side, and saw himself for the first time in months. Ben never owned a mirror in his cell.

He stood there for some time, too afraid to let the blissful moment pass. The sun was gone from the horizon and the moon shined through the giant glass windows, coloring his bare skin in a light blue shade. He would‘ve remained there for hours if a knock on the door didn’t break the beautiful silence.

„The King is awaiting you in the dining hall,“ a soft female voice said through the door, „Would you be so kind to follow me?“ Ben‘s heartbeat quickened, he was still naked. In his haste, he took the only redeemable looking piece of fabric he could find. A velvet red tunic, stitched with golden yarn and short leather pants. He was too big for both, his muscled pressed through the fabric and he was glad the seams didn‘t burst.

Ben opened the door, one of the maids from earlier bowed her head at his presence. „Sir,“ her lips trembled.

„Please, just call me Ben,“ he replied, clearly embarrassed, „What‘s your name?“ The maid‘s cheeks flushed red. „My name is Rey, Sir.“ Ben was about to correct her again but felt that the girl was flustered enough already.

Rey turned away from Ben and strode through the hall. Lost on what else he could possibly do, he caught up to her and kept his pace even to her‘s.

Dark laughter echoed through the walls, they kept getting louder as they approached the dining hall. Rey flinched every time the laughter roared up, Ben had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort the scared girl, but before he could put his thoughts into actions, he was greeted with an astounding sight.

Hux sat on his throne at the head of the table, it was full of the most delicious meals Ben has ever seen, which honestly didn‘t say much. Four pairs of eyes were all staring him down now, in silence, the laughter had vanished.

Three older men sat around the table. Hux coughed and Ben didn‘t catch the hint. Rey gave him a light push from behind and Ben stumbled forward into the light of the chandelier.

„Is this the surprise you‘ve been so eagerly announcing all evening, Armitage?,“ the gray-haired man dressed in a fine, white uniform and shiny black boots asked. Hux put his half-full wine glass on the table and smirked devilishly.

„Correct, Sire Krennic. That‘s Kylo, he‘s the newest addition to my collection, and the most prized one so far,“ the king spoke of Ben like nothing but a piece of jewelry. The boy‘s heart shed, his childish dream of a loving caretaker was gone in a matter of seconds.

„Come, sit with us, Kylo,“ the king offered and patted his lap. Ben stomped towards the throne, not daring to look at the guests any further. He heard a snarl behind him and turned his face to shoot a death glare at the oddly blue-skinned man sitting next to Sire Krennic.

Ben climbed into Hux‘s lap, his oversized body once again not properly fitting on the slim man‘s legs. Hux was surprisingly strong. Ben‘s legs dangled on the side and Hux got a hold of his head, shoving it right into his chest.

„Kylo‘s a little shy in front of crowds, isn‘t that so, dog?“ the king spoke up. „I hate to ruin the mood, but I and Lord Thrawn had been expecting a female companion for the night,“ the oldest of the three men confessed with a hint of disappointment.

Ben‘s body tensed, now he could be sure they didn‘t want him. He wrapped his strong arms around the king‘s chest and tried to imagine he was alone with him, just like how they had been in the carriage.

„Sir Tarkin, take a closer look at his magnificently long hair,“ Hux said and used Ben‘s locks to pull his gaze up, „And most importantly, he has the eyes of a scared dog and the lips of a luxurious whore.“ Ben had sudden flashbacks of the auctions he‘s been to.

Lord Thrawn leaned over the table to get a closer look at Ben‘s facial features, he was very self-conscious about his big nose and the ears he hid so carefully under his hair. This didn‘t seem to bother the man too much, he nodded in approval and nipped on his glass.

„I guess he will do for tonight,“ Sire Krennic agreed.

„I believe it‘s time for us to enjoy this wonderful dinner, and find out if Lord Hux didn‘t lose his excellent taste,“ Tarkin added.

Hux lifted his glass up high. „Let us begin!“

The three guests began to pick out meat and vegetables and put them on their silver plates. The smell of freshly cooked steaks nearly aroused Ben, his gaze fixated on the chewing mouths of the older men. Hux sat still in his throne, occasionally taking a sip from his wine.

Ben had already felt secure when the king patted his arse and he had to get up. Hux dangerously lifted his hand up and Ben dropped to the floor.

„Get under the table and treat our guests, if you‘re lucky, they might even feed you,“ Hux told him and winked at the other men.

Sire Krennic chuckled lowly and his left hand went between his legs. The others followed his actions. Ben looked up to Hux, confused. He tried his hardest to speak up, to question what was happening to him, but the lump in his throat stopped him.

Hux grew impatient rather quickly and nudged his boot between Ben‘s ass cheeks. To avoid further abuse, he crawled under the table. It was a little dark, but it was light enough for him to see three, half-erect cocks waiting to be sucked dry.

Ben turned to the right and saw Sire Krennic‘s hand wrapped around the base of his cock. „Over here, bitch. Come and get your treat,“ he hummed. He pumped himself a few times before his cock proudly stood at its full length.

Ben gulped and shyly licked the tip, cringing at the salty taste of the man. Krennic looked down with disapproval visible on his face. Above the table, Ben could hear the men casually chatting, almost as if they had forgotten about him.

Ben dodged Krennic‘s eyes and tried his best to put to use the small things Hux had taught him. He licked his pouty lips and wrapped his wet mouth around the pulsing shaft. The tip of his tongue sloppily rubbed over Krennic‘s veins, drawing a low moan from him.

Saliva dripped down his chin, Krennic made his enjoyment audible and soon the only thing that Ben could hear were his groans. Ben had enough of the unbearably salty taste and Krennic‘s member sprang out of his mouth with a „pop“. The boy pressed his lips to the man‘s balls, his short hair tickled Ben‘s chin.

Ben sucked on Krennic‘s testicles while looking up at the man with big brown puppy eyes. „Are you hungry? Do you want Uncle Krennic to feed you?“ the man managed to mutter between his unsteady moans. „Yes, sir,“ Ben replied, letting the other man‘s balls slip out of his mouth.

Krennic cut off a piece of his steak and pressed the hot meat against Ben‘s blushing cheek. His pupils widened and he smashed his teeth into the piece as fast as he could. „Good boy,“ the man cooed and lifted his fork up again.

„Krennic, don‘t fatten the boy up, his dinner shall consist of nothing but the finest sperm of the land,“ the king raised his voice. Ben whined, frustrated about the absence of food. Krennic chuckled and pumped his cock to full hardness again. Ben‘s eyes were teary and he swallowed every sob creeping up his throat.

„Listen, gentlemen, I think we should make it things a little easier for him,“ Hux said and put his hand beneath the table to gesture Ben to come up. Ben gladly followed his order, kneeling beside the throne.

„Get on the table, we‘re waiting,“ his master told him.

Ben‘s desperate cries were useless, the men seemed to be deaf for them. He climbed up onto the table, carefully avoiding to crawl right through their dinner.

All three guests stood up. Their erect member still stiff in their hands. Without needing another command, Ben threw his head around and deep-throated Lord Thrawn‘s blue-skinned cock, turning Thrawn into nothing but a hot mess.

Ben was eager to finish them all off and finally receive a treat from his master. Said man was sitting on his throne, legs crossed, and his right hand busy palming his crotch.

„Holy mother of god,“ the blue lord moaned, „He sucks like he was born for it!“

Hux only grunted in response, unable to form any words in his lustful stage. Krennic and Tarkin, both gazing at the display in front of them, furiously jerked themselves off.

Thrawn‘s cock twitched inside Ben‘s mouth, he mentally prepared himself to have his white seed all over his face again, but the Lord refused to pull out. Ben slowly slid the cock out of his mouth, but before he could pop the tip out, a strong hand hit the back of his head and yanked him by the hair.

„Hold still, bitch,“ Thrawn stuttered, „I want you to taste it.“

He forced Ben to hold his head perfectly still and only let his tongue do the work. It was even harder to breathe now that he wasn‘t in control of it anymore, his cries were muffled by the cock twitching against the back of his throat.

Ben heard a sound behind him, he tried to spot the source with just his eyes but knew immediately what it was, when he felt something hard poke against his thigh. Tarkin had kneeled down on the table, not bothered by the food that he had pushed down.

Tarkin grinned and pulled Ben‘s pants down with ease. Hux‘s eyes shot up and he slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne. Tarkin daringly gave Ben‘s clear white ass a few light spanks, not hard enough to leave marks, but still painful.

„May I have permission to use his asshole to please myself?,“ the oldest man asked and pinched Ben‘s ass cheek.

„His virginity is mine to take, use his thighs,“ Hux growled.

Ben felt relieved, the king‘s possessiveness made him feel more valuable. He swirled his tongue around Thrawn‘s cock while Tarkin grabbed his thighs and pressed them together. He pushed into the crack between Ben‘s thighs and plump ass cheeks.

Thrawn‘s hand clawed into Ben‘s hair as the first drops of cum shot inside his mouth. Ben quickly swallowed it, however soon his mouth was full of the man‘s juice, and he was unable to drink it all. Above him, Thrawn threw his head back and shouted profanities.

The cum began to drip down his chin, ruining whatever meal Ben‘s head was leaning over. Tarkin wasn‘t done with him yet, he was still pleasuring himself with his thighs. In his heat, he began to continuously slap the boy‘s lower back. Ben was finally able to open his mouth and he moaned, cum gushing out between his lips.

Krennic stood next to Thrawn, who had sat down on the floor and panted. The man took the opportunity to lift Ben‘s head up by his chin and shoot his cum all over his face. The boy’s eyelids squeezed shut.

Tarkin mimicked a howl as he painted Ben‘s skin with his sticky juice. The old man gave Ben one last and harsh spank for good measure. The boy let himself fall to the side, he opened his right eye, the other was glued shut with cum.

His entire body was shaking, he already anticipated the next round, but fortunately for him, the gentlemen looked rather pleased. Even Hux‘s cheeks were blushing red and his gloves had white spots on them.

„This was the most enjoyable dinner I‘ve had in some time, the main course was delicious,“ Krennic declared and stroked Ben‘s head.

„Armitage, I deeply apologize for doubting your taste in whores. This one was more entertaining than all my wives,“ Tarkin announced, putting his hair back into place.

„Magnificent, he‘s truly a masterpiece,“ Thrawn commented, voice still heavy with lust.

Hux looked so pleased as if he was the one who deserved praise. Ben‘s body lacked the strength to get up, he simply laid there, covered in cum and sweat. He longed for his master‘s approving touch, yet he was forced to watch the king wish every one of his guests a good night.

Rey lead the men to their guest rooms. She must‘ve been standing there ever since this started, Ben thought and lightly shook his head at how bizarre that was.

The room fell silent.

When Ben opened his eyes, he wasn‘t spread out on the dinner table anymore. His head was comforted by a fluffy pillow and his huge body laid beneath a warm blanket. His neck hurt and he turned around.

Ben nearly gasped as he saw the king laying right next to him, his breath was slow and quiet, he was sleeping like a rock. He looked so innocent with his mouth half-open and his long eyelashes, but Ben knew this was only a façade.

His stomach growled wildly. His only option was to distract his starving body with sleep. And while he dozed off, he prayed to the gods that the king would be merciful enough to grant him breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully finish this within in the next few days. 
> 
> Poor Kylo is going to endure a lot more in future chapters.   
> I will update the tags as the story continues!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ~


End file.
